


Della & Donald's First Adventure

by AgentDeathblade



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And Scrooge is trying to be a good guardian, Gen, Pre-DuckTales, They're kids here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade
Summary: 8-year olds Della and Donald Duck decide to go on an adventure in the city when their Uncle Scrooge is late in picking them up from the park.





	Della & Donald's First Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after seeing those one-paged comics featuring Donald & Della's childhoods and Italy's "Paperino Paperotto" which has a very young Donald go on adventures with his friends. I thought they were adorable so I tried writing one. Hope you enjoy!

"Why isn't he here yet??" Donald yells.

"Calm down, Donald. I'm sure Uncle Scrooge has a reason for being late." Della reassures her anxious and antsy brother.

Scrooge has taken 8 year olds Della and Donald to the park for a nice afternoon, but had to leave for a sudden business meeting. The twins told Scrooge they'd rather play in the park and wait for him.

"I think staying here was a bad idea." Donald said.

"I think it's not that bad." Della replies.

"I think it's a bad idea because I'm hungry and cold." Donald angrily says.

"I think it's not a bad idea because I'm not hungry and I brought my jacket." Della smugly says.

It suddenly becomes quiet as twins stop talking to each other to let their anger simmer down. A few seconds pass until Donald breaks the awkward silence.

"It's getting really dark now." Donald says, looking up at the sky.

"You know what we should do?" Della stood up from the bench, "We should walk home!"

"Walk home?? That's too dangerous!" Donald looks at her as if she said something horrible.

"We're big enough to handle it! It'll be an adventure!" Della excitedly tells him.

Donald thinks about this. He does like a good adventure, but only when supervised.

"I hate adventure." Donald says in hopes that his sister will back down.

"Fine," Della slowly starts to walk away, "I hope you like the dark."

"I love adventure!" Donald says, running up to her. "But Della, can't we wait for Uncle Scrooge just for a little bit?"

"We should walk while there's still some light!" Della said confidently.

And with that, the twins begin their first, big, unsupervised adventure of finding their way back home.


End file.
